Mortar is a type of building material which is consumed a lot and which has a wide application. The mortar is also an inevitable product when construction industry develops into a certain stage. However, with the increasing demands of construction quality and environment, defects and limitations of traditional way of stirring mortar in site are more and more prominent, and thus it is difficult to meet the needs of social developments. At present, the preparation of the mortar in domestic can be divided into two ways based on the specific preparation processes: the first way is wet mixing. Mortar produced in this way is generally mixed and prepared intensively in a mixing plant, and the amount of the mortar produced in this way is large, which means the construction site needs to use up all the mortar within a specific period of time. Therefore, the mortar needs to satisfy some performances of high request such as having a long setting time, a good flowing retention ability, and the like. Since the setting time of the mortar is long, certain phenomenon, such as sagging, is likely to occur. Furthermore, the mortar produced in this way has a single variety, and most of the mortar has low capacity utilization. The second way is dry mixing. During the transportation of the dry-mixing mortar, materials will be easily to be separated from each other. After reaching to the construction site, water needs to be added into the dry-mixing mortar in order to carry out a secondary stirring before it is used, which makes the quality of the mortar unstable. A large storage space is needed for storing the mortar, and the production efficiency is low. To overcome the defects of the two production ways of the mortar, it is significant to develop a new way for producing the mortar having a stable and reliable quality, being environmental-friendly, having a simple operation, capable of being stirred whenever it is needed, occupying a small area and being transported conveniently.